Collision Course
by Ikasury
Summary: Happy senses a lot of 'Happy' in Nevermore... so being the childlike and curious emotion she is, goes and checks it out, of course grinning at what she finds, Knowledge is rightfully a bit freaked out... "Aww! Beastie and Ragey are having FUN!" ... Emoticlone-centric with The Beast in Nevermore!


**A/N:** i think this is the first Teen Titans thing i've posted... HA! XD

anyway, this is in no way the ONLY TT thing i've written, just the quickest/finished :P i wrote it awhile ago, and looking at my stuff, honestly forgot i wrote it, so read it and decided to finish it... didn't even remember what the end was supposed to be, but i hope this works~

**Dis:** Teen Titans is owned by DC comics and Cartoon Network, i think... -shrugs- i just like the Emoticlones, and that 'word' is from another author i can't remember the name of...

ENJOY!

* * *

Collision Course

In the deep recesses of a certain Empath's heavily demented mind was the dark floating islands of Nevermore. Here was where her emotions resided, given humanoid form and personalities correspondent to their primary spectrum of emotions in order to give a semblance of 'sense' to controlling them.

One such emotion was Happy, covering the spectrum of anything revolving around childlike glee, wonderment, curiosity and overall Happy. The pink cloaked Emoticlone was staring off into the distance of the general sphere, having left her own world of pink and fluffy when she registered the appearance of a certain entity that had been showing up lately and since 'curiosity' fell under her domain, shared with Knowledge, she couldn't help but finally give in and see what this was… giggling all the while.

What she'd found shook the ground in the general sphere and she couldn't help but grin, aside from the fact she was _always_ smiling.

There was a thrashing from the two in front of the pink Emoticlone, red energy roaring against green as the two went about destroying a desolate wasteland seemingly made solely for the purpose of their fighting. Normally such territory would be in Brave's domain, the emotion that covered all the martial abilities of their overall self, but currently the green clad Emoticlone was nowhere to be found. Just Happy watching as Rage, the essence of everything Demon of their over-self and her apparently repeat visitor.

After a particularly brutal toss the two mental beings separated, the gashes from claws and bruises from fists steaming with energy as they paused to glare at each other, four red eyes to narrow white ones. They stayed like this for quite a while.

Long enough for the curiosity of Knowledge to be piqued enough for the yellow Emoticlone to warp next to the pink one, "What's going on?"

"Rage is having FUN!" Happy jumped pumping her fists.

Violet eyebrows piqued over yellow glasses on the embodiment of all things Knowledge as she glanced from the hyper-childlike Happy to what the pinky had been looking at. There in the wasteland of their mind was Rage, staring at… at… Knowledge blinked, "Is that…?"

"YEP!" Happy did another jostle, grin never dropping, "Its Beastie!"

Indeed, in front of the Emoticlones was The Beast, the primal nature of all things 'Beast' from their over-self's teammate Beast Boy. The large green werebeast was pacing barely a few feet from Rage, both seemingly growling at each other.

Knowledge blinked again, "How is…" she blinked, cutting herself off as another bit of information registered to the bearer of all Knowledge, "Are they smiling?"

"Mmhmm!" Happy nodded excitedly, feeling the weird, if still present, amount of 'joy' radiating from the two. All things Happy were her domain, even dark emotions like from these two and their oddly demented version of 'joy', she still felt it and was all sorts of Happy for it, "They are _definitely_ Happy! Woo!"

Knowledge gave the pinky a pensive sidelong glance, "Well you would know," she pushed up her glasses, watching as the two were just glaring at each other… even if they both had those creepy grins on their faces, "Have they been doing this for a while?"

Happy came down from wherever she was and started counting off her fingers in her head but showing them before turning to Knowledge with an odd set of fingers up and down, "About an hour… I think?"

"I… see," Time keeping and anything dealing with basic Knowledge was really _her_ domain so she would just assume Happy had been paying attention and relatively right. Time in Nevermore was never really perceptible; their world was relatively ageless as the mind could process things far quicker than the body. The Yellow Emoticlone adjusted her glasses, glancing back just as Rage decided to go feral and attack The Beast, it quickly countering and their brawl continuing. Knowledge blinked, not sure how to ask.

"They've been doing that," Happy smiled cheerily, pumping both fists, slipping between cheering on one then the other under her breath.

Again Knowledge gave the perky Emoticlone a quirked glance, "Really?"

"Mmmhmm!" she nodded eagerly.

The piqued brow remained up as Knowledge watched Rage fight down and dirty with The Beast. She'd seen Brave fight enough times and with her myriad knowledge of combat styles to know that Rage wasn't fighting any 'proper' way, everything the violent emotion did was just that, Violent and pretty much instinctive. The red emotion had all four of her glowing eyes on the green werebeast, grinning that sharp fanged grin as she grabbed his arm and seemed to snap it, The Beast gave a roar before chomping down on her leg, eliciting a similar roar… yet despite all this the two kept fighting, rolling around with energies spiking. Knowledge squirmed, uncomfortable as this wasn't her area of expertise, "Shouldn't we…" there was a crunch of something snapping causing her to wince, "Stop… them?"

There was a gasp from the pink emotion, "And make them unhappy!" Happy could be surprisingly creepy when 'Happiness' was threatened.

Knowledge just blinked.

"Well egg-head," the pink and yellow Emoticlones turned to see Rude, the Orange clad emotion ruling over the domain of… well anything considered lazy, slovenly, uncaring and obviously, Rude. The Orange girl had her hood down, a lazy-bored expression on her face, a soda in one hand from who knew where, and her other hand scratching her butt, "Sure you wanna get in there?" she turned flat eyes on the 'nerd' and twinkle-fairy, "I mean I'm all for watching you get your ass handed to you," she paused to give a rather Rude snicker, which Happy joined with a giggle as Knowledge just narrowly looked at her sister emotion. The snickering continued as she drank from the 'soda' before belching loudly and breathing a sigh, "But seriously, which one should we be pulling off here?" she pointed back at the two brawling, "They look a little _in to_ it if you ask me, heh heh," did we forget to mention perversion was also in her domain?

Knowledge was lucky she was one of the more centered Emoticlones, since she knew _exactly_ what Rude was getting at but could easily push it aside without a thought. Happy was unfortunately red at the moment… still giggling weirdly though.

"What if it goes too far?! What if they break something?! What if they break US?!" the three brightly colored Emoticlones turned around to see the grey clad embodiment of insecurity, self-doubt, guilt and mostly fear, lovingly called 'Timid' as that was probably one of the 'nicer' things they could call her considering her dark domain. The poor little thing was hunched and trembling, holding onto Knowledge's yellow cloak, shrinking away from their eyes as her voice cracked and squeaked the further she went. It was always weird to the other Emoticlones to watch Timid effectively freak out over everything when she really was one of the stronger emotions, Fear being her nature and like Rage one of those emotional domains that couldn't quite be controlled by 'logic'… in some ways they all knew they were lucky she was such a scaredy-cat, always clinging to someone else's cloak and trying to hide.

Happy blinked, Knowledge raised a brow and Rude just flatly stared, too lazy to fully glare at the bed-wetter.

"Oh I'm sure they're fine, just like we are," came the soothing voice of another Emoticlone. The three not cowering watched as the purple clad emotion hugged Timid, causing the already frightened girl to slightly freak out more, garnering a snicker from Rude. Affection, as she was loosely called, covered the entire spectrum of 'like', 'love' and 'lust', the three Ls they all knew their over-self never wanted to think about or speak of, her domain bordered into Happy's joy and Rude's perversion but was generally people specific, she was better at 'getting' people then Knowledge could with her applicable knowhow and had this tendency to hug people… a lot. Despite being perhaps the most 'neglected' emotion in Nevermore she was oddly totally fine with everything, probably since she was on the lighter side of the spectrum and always seemed to be in this constant state of content, watching out for the other Emoticlones and basically being motherly. She was the most empathic and caring of the Emoticlones, often trying to ensure things were fine, like now with the hugging of a freaked out Timid…

If there was one emotion that was most likely to pass out from overload it'd be Timid, and the fact she feared Affection more than Rage meant a lot that she was still conscious… before squeaking and teleporting herself to the other side of Happy, "How could you say that?! We're not 'fine'! Nothing is fine!" she squeaked again and hid under Happy's pink cloak, garnering a giggle from the Happy Emoticlone.

"Hey Egg-head," Rude nudged Knowledge with her 'soda', "Is it just me, or is the bed-wetter freaking out more than normal?"

Ignoring the possibility of Rude's drink staining her cloak, Knowledge pondered on her words. It was oddly coherent for her, but she was right. Timid was scared of everything, sure, but this level of 'freaking out' was above average, "Hmm… you have a point," she ignored the smug-self-satisfied snicker from the Rude emotion, "If Timid is at this level of scared, perhaps there **_is_** something wrong?" the yellow Emoticlone was still rubbing her chin as she turned back to where Rage and The Beast had stopped their brawl, panting heavy with both 'healing' again from their various injuries… "How did The Beast get _in_ here anyway?"

All chatter from the gathered Emoticlones stopped as they stared at the smart-one.

"I've got a way to answer that!" they all turned to see the cockily grinning green clad emotion, Brave. Her domain covered anything applicable to combat, competitiveness, confidence, stubbornness, and protectiveness. When it came to physical ability there was no Emoticlone that could beat her, so it was no wonder the green clad girl literally strutted, brimming with confidence and a cocky grin as she walked right up to the yellow emotion. As she stopped in front of Knowledge she put one fist in her other hand and cracked her knuckles, grin never dropping, "best way to fight fire is fire right!" the grin lowered to a smirk as she seemingly looked 'down' on the others, but not in the demeaning way Rage did, "I'll get those two to talk!" and with that she turned, billowing her dark green cloak behind her and walked like a superhero to where the demon and werebeast were catching their breaths.

The other emotions seemed to pile behind Knowledge, watching Brave go and do something probably _really_ stupid.

"Five bucks she gets her ass handed to her," Rude piped in.

"They're going to tear her apart, then we'll all be defenseless, then-EEP!" Timid was going on another freak out, holding up Happy's pink cloak to try and hide behind, before Affection yet again slid her arms over the scared girl's shoulders and hugged her, causing the grey emotion to freak out just that bit more.

Happy, completely oblivious to what was happening behind her, was jumping up and down clapping her hands, "Go Brave! Kick butt!"

Knowledge, being the least emotive of the Emoticlones, _really_ wanted to sigh… but this was a decent opportunity, "Let's see how this pans out."

As Brave strutted over to the two across the field, Rage was the first to notice, four red eyes turning to the combative emotion with only a glare and demonic growl as her welcome.

"Oh don't look so happy to see me, Red," Brave briskly walked past the embodiment of all things demon, arms cross under her ample chest and smirked confidently as she looked directly into the eyes of The Beast, "So what's this, huh? Found a new sparring partner?"

Rage's growl became lower and obviously intended to be more threatening as her two-toned voice spoke, "Get the fuck out of here before I break you in half!"

"Yea, course you will Red," the green emotion waved one hand behind her brushing off the volatile emotion, "So what is this?" experimentally she reached out and poked The Beast's bicep, feeling that the fluffy green thing _was_ there, and he just snarled at her, following her hand before glancing over the green Emoticlone's shoulder. Brave piqued a brow, turning just enough to see Rage fuming, her cocky grin tripled in size, "Ooh… I think I know!"

"I'll say it again," Rage hunched, closing her cloak so nothing was visible but red, a fanged frown and four glowing red eyes, as she growled out, "Fuck off and I _will_ break you!"

"Shouldn't that be 'or' there sunshine?" the green and red Emoticlones turned to see Rude, 'soda' covering the lower part of her face with bored eyes on them both, the others sort of huddled behind her, "S'up," she raised one hand as Brave kept up the cocky grin, Rage growled lower, and The Beast seemed to migrate behind the red emotion, green fur bristling with a low growl that was easily outdone by the embodiment of demon-everything.

"You…" Rage growled disgruntled, looking directly at the orange emotion.

"Me!" Rude waved her drink around, "Sailor Jupiter," she waved to Brave who glared flatly slightly, smirk still there but not as 'cocky' as before, as Rude's arm waved to the others, "The rainbow senshi," garnering several weird looks from the others, before she nodded with a quirked brow at The Beast, "and, uh… Fluffy?"

The Beast's pointed ears seemed to just go back as his white eyes narrowed.

Rage growled more, Brave snickered.

"So Sailor Mars," Rude continued as she kept the 'soda' up enough to cover the shiteating-grin at the seething way Rage was glaring at her, "Where'd you get the puppy?!" the soda lowered enough only to gesture at The Beast, who also seemed to be glaring.

"Aww!" Suddenly there was a blur of pink attached to The Beast like a collar. Of course, it was Happy, latched around his neck and nuzzling… _quite_ happily, "Why so growly Beastie! Go back to being HAPPY!"

Rage's four red eyes widened for just a moment, before she was growling worse than the Beast and glaring right at the pinkie, "Fuck off Happy!" it didn't help that she just kept nuzzling the green werebeast… Rage was fuming.

"Seriously though, Red," Rage's eyes cast down to see Brave poking him in the bicep again, Happy still not moved, "What's he doing here?"

Before Rage could even growl another color popped up on the other side of the Beast. It was Knowledge, ruffling through his green fur and seeming to examine it closely, "Is it _really_ him, or have you designed another construct?"

Red spread on Rage's face, thankfully hidden by her hood, not that it really meant anything as she was quite literally 'seeing red', raising a fist and growling, "All of you let. _Him. __**Go!**_"

"Aww," a motherly sigh was all the warning Rage had before something purple attached to her around the neck, "Someone needs a hug!"

"ARUGH!" Rage roared, expelling red-rimmed black energy and flung Affection off her. Four red eyes glared at the fallen emoticlone as she hid in her red cloak again, "**_Don't_** touch me!"

Weirdly, Affection just kept grinning while the rest of them were looking on, even if they were still holding on to the Beast, "Hehe, no need to be so embarrassed Rage," the red emotion _did_ turn red, though the rest of the emoticlones doubt it was from embarrassment… that was more Timid's deal, "or jealous!" Affection stood up and dusted off her legs, and the others were sure it suddenly got colder in Nevermore. The purple emoticlone stepped forward, taking Rage's hand and seemed to just keep creepily smiling at her, "You can share him!"

It was suddenly silent… except for Rude smacking herself in the face and probably mumbled, "Goddamnit…" along with Timid, still hiding behind the orange emoticlone suddenly screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" and, oddly, running behind the Beast.

The other emoticlone's ignored Rage's building blind rage towards Affection, as they turned to Timid, wondering why, if she was so scared, she ran behind probably the scariest thing here… aside from Rage at the moment.

"Uh… Timid?" "Bed-wetter?" "That's odd…" three sets of purple brows were up, as the grey emoticlone just seemed to huddle behind the Beast, consciously or unconsciously making sure he was directly between her and Rage.

Even weirder, Happy let go of the Beast's neck and dive-bombed the depressing emotion, "What's wrong Timid!" giggling all the way.

As the dust settled, Rude took a sip of her 'soda', "There is just something wrong with that girl…"

"Ye-eah…" Brave had her arms crossed looking quite confused.

Knowledge just adjusted her glasses; this was getting all sorts of weird.

Then they all felt a spike of dark energy, and ignoring the flailing Timid as Happy tried to make her 'happy', the three slightly more stable emotions glanced around the Beast and noticed Rage holding Affection by the collar of her purple cloak, emanating the darkest anger-filled energy any of them had ever felt and baring her four red eyes and sharp teeth at the… oddly grinning purple emoticlone.

More blinking.

"We should do something," Knowledge stated, adjusting her glasses.

"Yea, cause you know the boss is _soooo_ going to miss _her_ and love having to rely on _me_ for her perverted wetdreams," Rude quipped, before getting a quick swap upside the head, "Ow! Hey da fux Jupiter?!"

"Quit it with that Sailor Moon crap," the green emotion stated as she walked around the big green werebeast towards the two seconds away from committing emoticide.

Rude rubbed her sore head, "What's up with her?"

Knowledge pushed up her glasses, "They say Envy is an integral part of Competition…" Rude just stared at her blankly, the yellow emotion sighed, "She's the _green_ emotion…" further blank staring. Knowledge just glared, "_She's_ the one that registers Jealousy… its shared between her and Rage…"

"Oh…" Rude sipped her drink, quirking a purple brow, "Really?!"

Knowledge just put her head in her hand, it was always up to her to 'explain' these things, "Jealousy is an innate part of 'Competition', wanting to be the best, and 'Territory', claiming what's one's own…" she waved her free hand out to the two emotions, "Competition is Brave's domain, while Territory falls under those pesky demon instincts, Ie: Rage's domain."

"Uh-huh…" it didn't look like Rude really got it, "So what's with the purple princess?" she gestured to the one that seemed to start the whole argument, "Why doesn't she get jealous, thought that was part of those taboo three L's?"

Knowledge just quirked a brow, that was probably the first and only time she'd hear Rude say something without a more overt insult in it. She shrugged, figuring it wouldn't last, before staring flatly at the trio of arguing emotions, or really just Brave and Rage yet again yelling at each other with Affection waiting in the wings to glomp someone. There was only one response the bearer of all Knowledge could think to give at the moment, "Free Love."

Rude promptly snorted soda through her nose as if that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Of course, laughter piqued a certain other emotion's attention, and immediately Happy was attached to Rude, following a short exchange of "Hey what the fuck?!" and giggling.

Knowledge just passively watched the futile struggle of the orange emotion to remove the giggling hyper maniac they rightfully called 'Happy'. She wondered for a moment what happened to Timid, but a tug on her yellow cloak revealed the easily traumatized emotion had latched onto her in the hopes of some kind of security… Knowledge wasn't know as a very 'expressive' emotion so that definitely limited the possibility of her bodily 'attacking' Timid in any way, like 'hugs' or 'glomping' that the two more positive emotions were prone to.

Glancing over the other shoulder, Knowledge noticed the Beast was still quietly seated, like a dog, and not moved an inch. Curious, Knowledge examined the foreign presence and despite the viciousness she and the other emoticlones had noticed it had fighting with Rage, it seemed rather passive at the moment, probably just waiting for the next round? The yellow emotion gave a quick glance at the arguing emotions, Rage and Brave, noticed they were tumbling on the ground trying to break each other's limbs while Affection, affectionately, watched on. She sighed, then turned to the Beast, wondering if he was intelligent enough to answer questions on his own, "How did you get here?"

White animal eyes turned from the 'sparring' females to the yellow one with the fearful grey one hanging off her side. The Beast seemed to register Knowledge's question a moment before nodding his head behind them.

Curious, Knowledge followed the Beast's gaze… and spotted a door? A purple brow piqued, "Odd, how did that get there?" doors, in a mentalscape, typically meant something was 'invited' in, as doors often could be locked or barred, the only way something could 'use' one was if it were invited or invaded. Knowledge glanced back up at the Beast, he was a part of their over-self's friend… his darker half, and in some ways his counterpart similar to Raven's Rage. Did Rage have the power to 'invite' something to Nevermore? Seeing as there was no one else that would answer, Rage certainly wouldn't, and there was no way Raven would, Knowledge plainly asked the 'person' in front of her, "Did Rage invite you here?"

The Beast just snorted at her.

The yellow emotion just took off her glasses and wiped them off with her cloak, "Suppose that is all the answer I'm going to get."

There was a sudden squeak from the ground as Happy jumped up, looking red in the face, and rubbing her backside.

Rude stood up with a lecherous grin, "That's what you get! Hehehe!" both her hands were out in front of her towards Happy and flexing, "Keep groping me like that and I'll beat you with my experience!" the pink emotion turned pale for a second before taking off laughing, Rude of course went after her, "Get back here Pinky! I wasn't finished!"

Knowledge watched as Happy ran pasted the 'dueling' Rage and Brave, of course managing to step on both of them as they rolled around on the ground pulling each other's hair, laughing all the while. Rage jumped up with a roar, chasing after Happy, Brave looked confused for a second before thinking it was a race and got up declaring she'd win, Rude of course came up behind her smacked her on the ass and went off running. Somewhere along the way Affection started chasing them too…

Knowledge, Timid and the Beast watched them run around the main area of Nevermore for a few minutes before it became abundantly clear how this was all going to end. Knowledge stiffened as her fears were confirmed, not only by Timid squeaking and huddling closer to her, but by Happy making a sharp left and diving right at her. The yellow bearer of all Knowledge only had enough time to squeak, "Oh Fu-" before Happy dive bombed her.

Followed by Rage, then Rude, Brave and finally Affection screaming, "Dogpile!"

… Of course when the dust cleared it seemed Happy had knocked Knowledge and Timid into the Beast, bowling him over as the rest joined in… Affection on top, hugging the Beast rather _affectionately_ around the neck and he didn't look anywhere near taking her off.

Rage was deeply annoyed, somehow she'd ended up on the bottom with Happy nuzzling on one side and Timid grabbing her around the waist for dear life. Her four red eyes spotted Affection and all she could growl out was, "Fucking Bitch!"

Brave heard her, who happened to be on top of an unconscious Knowledge, rubbing her head, "Lets drown her in Rude's pool…"

There was a distinct pause before the red emoticlone sat up, violently pushing off Happy and looked at Brave, "Deal."

Rude, somewhere between the Beast and the rest of the pile threw her hand up and shouted, "STAY OUT OF MY POOL!"

The two more volatile emoticlones stared at the waving orange-clad hand, glanced at each other, then back at Rude, before Brave grinned viciously, "Raid Rude's fridge, too while we're at it?"

Rage looked downright murderous, as she stood up, not caring that Timid was still attached to her, "Thought you'd never ask," as she yanked Brave up out of the Emoticlone pile. The two glared at each other, then smirked sinisterly before Rage turned to the Beast, who was partially holding-partially trying to remove Affection, "Bring her," then the large green werebeast grinned viciously as the three ran off in the direction of a certain orange-themed mindscape.

Underneath the unconscious bodies of Happy and Knowledge, Rude yelled out, "Goddamn bitches! I swear to Azar if you fuck up my place…!" the threat died in midair as the lazy emoticlone dropped her hand, "Eh, fuck it… I got to clean it up anyway…" then she turned on her side, scratching her butt, and decided a nap was a good idea, using Happy as a pillow and Knowledge as a foot-warmer.

Somewhere in the far off distances of Nevermore, Wisdom, the brown clad emotion claiming the domains of center, focus, balance and of course Wisdom, smiled. Glad everyone was getting along.

* * *

In the real world, Raven was passed out on the common room couch, a book of ancient fairy tales written in Latin slipping from her hand as a green cat slept peacefully on her stomach. Both would probably never realize they were having the same dream about vibrant colors and dueling werebeasts.

* * *

**A/N:** i like the Emoticlones and the Beast, i LOVE when a story has Rage meet the Beast... i can't imagine a more 'fun' instance then the embodiment of all instinct/evil/and all things repressed in two of the most 'repressed' people meet... but i've only seen it happen in 'real world' instances where someone's going to die... or something equally traumatizing... i just wanted to play with the two, and the rest of the Emoticlones wanted to join in...

hope you had a giggle, this is just my odd little take on the Emoticlones, i've never been a fan of them only representing 'one' thing so strictly, or there being fifty-billion of them we never see for every little odd instance of strange emotion... they themselves cover a 'range' of emotions, i don't see why each of them, like people, wouldn't cover a 'range', sure its specific to their colors, but c'mon, they're a bit more complicated then just their namesakes...

well, Comments, Questions, Opposing Views (you know you want to leave a review~ :3)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
